A New Life Begins
by heartXbreakerX101
Summary: Post Eclipse. Bella and Edward finally get to their Wedding day, but will something get in the way of their love?first FF, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Telling the Truth

**Chapter 1**

In the car Edward had his arm around me tighter that usual. I was sure he could hear my heart beat as it slowly rose with each passing mile. The closer we got the slower Edward drove. I could tell he was dreading this as much as I was.

By the time we pulled up the Charlie's house we couldn't have been going more than 20 Mph. Charlie was home already, of course.

Edward walked slower that ever around the car to open my door. We walked to the door hand in hand bracing ourselves for the worst. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes almost pleading, his hand moving around my waist.

"Yes, as much as I can be at least." I tried to force a smile, that however did not work as well as Id hoped. He just pulled me tighter and opened the door.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie yelled over the T.V.

"Yeah dad." that was all I could manage with out my voice shaking.

:Hello Charlie"

"Oh, hey Edward. I didn't know you came in."

"Umm, dad could you come into the kitchen for a minute.?"

"Sure Bells."

We all sat around the table. Edward and I next to each other, holding hands under the table. Charlie sat across the table from us. Distance was probably a good thing right now.

"What's up Bells?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Well, Edward and I have something to tell you ."

"She isn't pregnant , is she?" he asked Edward accusingly.

"No sir." Edward replied right away.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant, but there is something important I want to tell you."

"Well…"

I couldn't find the words to say it, so instead I just held up my left hand and prepared for a blasting.

Charlie sat for a moment, then a smile slowly rose across his face.

"So you finally did it?"

"You…you aren't mad?" I said shocked.

"Well, after I realized this would happen at some point I just waited to hear. So when did it become official?"

"Today." Edward said with pride it seemed.

"And you are sure this is what you want Bella?"

"Yes dad, I'm positive."

He could tell that I meant it, so he just smiled and look at Edward, then back to me.

"Okay then kids I give my blessings. Bella, you better go call your mother now and tell her."

I sighed and realized there was no way around that. I got up and walked over to the phone., leaving Edward at the table with Charlie. They were both staring at me. I reached for the phone, my hear beginning to race, I looked over at Edward. He could surely hear my hear. He went to get up but I shook my head, and he sat back down with understand eyes. I dialed the number. With each rind I could feel myself getting more nervous. Part of me wanted to hear the voicemail pick up. While another, larger part of me did not want to prolong this moment any loner.

To my luck Renee answered the hone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Bella."

"Oh, how are you?" I said wanting to keep up the conversation.

"Oh, good, there's not really anything new out here. How about over there?"

"Well Mom, that's what I am calling you about. I have something important to tell you."

"What's it about? Is everyone Okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is great. It's about Edward and I."

"Okay…what's going on?"

"mom, we're engaged." I said it fast, preparing for whatever was about to happen.

"BELLA!!! WHEN DID HIS HAPPEN?" she was yelling so loud that even Charlie turned to stare at me. He got up and came over, quickly snatching the phone from me.

"Renee calm down. I've already talked to her about it and gave my blessings. It is out of our hands."

"But Charlie, she is too young, she's only…"

"She is 18, an adult, she can make her own decisions."

"BUT CHARLIE!"

"Renee, they are in love, she is sure she wants this, and there is nothing we can do to stop them Please just listen to Bells." he handed the phone back to me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I mean you are just so young."

"MOM! I'm sure about this, it is what I want. He is what I want, I love him." I ;looked over at him while I said that and he smiled. Then I looked back toward the kitchen. "Isn't that enough for you?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Bella, if you truly feel that way, then yes. I understand, I didn't know you felt that strongly."

"Thanks mom. I have to go. We're going to see Alice to discuss the wedding."

"When is it going to be."

"You should be getting your invite in a few days. I can't think clearly right now. "Okay, bye bells. I love you."

"Love you to." then I hung up the phone.

I turned to see Charlie on the couch continuing his usual daily routine. Edward was still sitting in the kitchen chair, hands on the table, Staring at me. A smile slowly rose across his face. As soon as I had put the phone back on the charger he was up and walking over to me.

"You did well." he whispered in my hear before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I started walking into the living room.

"Dad, thank you for calming her down. It sure did help." I told Charlie, a smile in my voice.

"No problem Bella. I was glad to help." he turned to smile then directed his attention back to the T.V.

"Charlie, is it okay if I take her to go see Alice."

"sure, just have her back my 11."

"No problem. Come on Bella." he said with a grin as he pulled me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Planning

-1**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Twilight**_

**Chapter 2**

In the car I kept replaying what I had said to Renee on the phone. Before I could picture the look on Edward's face again he said my name and brought be out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I didn't want to explain my surprise.

"Please don't do that to me. It was hard enough while you were on the phone. I couldn't even see your face, so that didn't help. Please Bella." he was pleading.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you were thinking."

"On the phone or just now?"

"Both, I'm being greedy." he laughed when he spoke.

"On the phone I was just thinking about how calm I started feeling after I told Renee how I felt about you."

"And just now?"

"Same thing."

"I want to see something." he pulled into his driveway, but stopped as soon as we were out of the road. My head was down but I would see him turn toward me out of the corner of my eye. He reached his right hand over and placed it under my chin. He leaned down and kissed me, expecting some reaction. I only felt myself get dizzy and out of breathe like always. Once he realized my reaction was the same as usual he pulled away and examined my face. I just closed my eyes and caught my breathe.

"Hmm…Okay." was all he said before continuing the drive down the driveway.

I had just caught my breathe when my door opened. Edward was standing there, a pleased look on his face.

"What? And what was that about back there?"

"I'm just pleased."

"Why…?"

"Because I thought I had lost my effect on you there for a minute."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said, you got calmer after telling Renee. That's a new twist. Usually your heart speeds up whenever you simply say my name. So I just got worried, I like the effect I have on you. "

"Oh." I looked down, playing with my hands. He grabbed my right hand and pulled me out of the car, closing the door behind me.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my ear. "I have to get as much out of it now. I don't know how you'll react once your changed." There was a slight edge r worry in his voice that was disguised my happiness.

Alice walked out of the house smiling.

"So where do you want to get started?"

"Um, you know better than I do."

Hmm." she stood thinking for a minute. "Well, lets get inside."

We walked into the living room following Alice. She began walking up the stairs, "You two so and wait for me at the kitchen table, I'll be down in a few minutes." 

She glanced at Edward, and after a moment I saw him nod and smile. As she turned to continue, Edward pushed me forward toward the kitchen.

"What did she ask you?"

"She didn't _ask_ me anything." he smirked.

"Okay then, what did she TELL you?"

"Only that this was going to take a while, so she was going to call Charlie."

"Why?"

"We have a lot to discuss tonight and.."

"No." I cut him off. "I mean why is she calling Charlie?"

"Because you are staying here tonight."

"Oh."

"Why, do you not want to stay?"

"No, no I want to stay, I just didn't know what you were talking about. Of course I want to stay."

" Okay, good." he smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss me on the lips.

We had been at the table for a few seconds before Alice showed back up.

"Charlie said it was fine." she turned to Edward. "But he said to watch yourself." she giggled then sat.

There was a bag sitting on the table, she pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

"We have the dress, bridesmaids, I have those dresses covered, grooms men…" she was murmuring to herself while crossing things off. "Okay, now, I was thinking for location…"

I cut her off. "I want it here." My voice was serious. She smiled right away.

"That is what I was thinking! It's going to be so easy to decorate here. Oh we have to go shopping! We'll go tomorrow!" I saw the wheels turn in her head, then Edward growled a low upsetting growl. I knew what she was thinking.

"I am not going without Edward."

I stood up as I yelled this. I surprised myself by this, maybe I was overreacting but I didn't care, I would NOT go without him.

"Bella, sit down." I looked down into Edward's surprised eyes.

"Only if you are going."

"Fine, Bella he can go."

I was satisfied and sat back down. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him tighter than usual. It was almost alarming. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He hadn't noticed me looking at him. He was staring at Alice when he looked down at me.

"Nothing, you just surprised me." He returned his gaze back to Alice, who was giggling.

"Shut up Alice." I knew he was not reacting to her giggle. She had thought something.

"Ugh!" I hated being left out of things. Then Alice laughed even harder.

"Alice!" he yelled. I got up somehow breaking Edward's grip. I was walking up the stairs then I felt his hands wrap around my waist stopping me mid step.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered in my ear.

"I just don't like being left out of everything that I don't hear." I was almost whining. He picked me up and before I could close my eyes we were sitting on the black leather couch in his room.

" You know you shouldn't worry about that. If you want to know you can just ask me."

"Okay then, why did I surprise you when I said I wouldn't go without you?"

"Because, I never thought I would see you yell at Alice like that."

"Oh." I felt ashamed. I had yelled at her, my best friend. I put my head down not wanting to see Edward's face. He didn't seem to notice this. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up so he was staring right into my eyes.

"Now, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No, what was Alice thinking?"

"She thinks that I have transferred some of my impatience to you."

"What do you think?"

"I don't agree." she smiled. " I think I just have more patience so it seems you have less."

"That's good enough for me." I stood up, kissed him, then walked down the stairs and back to the kitchen table. Alice was still sitting, except she was no long laughing. Just sitting there staring at me as I walked in.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I should have seen that coming. Where's Edward?"

"Ileft him on the couch." I giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" I jumped when I heard his voice, I hadn't expected him to walk in.

"Oh, nothing" I said playfully as I sat down.

" I don't believe you." he whispered in my year and then picked me up.

"Alice, can we finish this later? I have to interrogate Bella." he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just make sure we have enough time before she get too tired to think."

"No problem." he smirked and we were off. We were back up in his room in a matter of seconds. I as laying on the bed in his room with his on top of me so that I could not move.

"Now, why were you giggling?" he asked seriously.

"Was I giggling? I didn't notice."

"Oh come on, don't pull that with me. I can MAKE you tell me."

"Oh, cant you? I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, you asked for it."

He slowly moved down, blowing his sweet breathe on my face. All I could do was shake my head and try to resist. Once he was just inches from my lips I could no longer fight it. I stretched so that I could kiss him, but he quickly pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Oh, that's just not fair. NO! its more than unfair, its just plain MEAN!" I was yelling at him.

"Well then tell me and I will stop."

"In that case your never going to find out." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh so your gonna be difficult are ya? Well two can play at that game." and with that he was gone. I sat up slowly, wondering where he had gone. After a few minutes and realizing he was not coming back I got up and walked down the stairs. There he was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

He didn't even look at me as I walked toward him. When I went to sit on his lat he got up and started walking to the kitchen as I fell to the couch.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Edward" I heard her calling from her room.

"Can you come down here? I think we're ready to start again." his voice sounded sinister.

"Okay be down in a second."

She wasn't kidding, she was down the stairs and standing in front of me before I could get up.

"Come on Bella." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me through the door. I sat down where I had been earlier next to Edward.

He began moving his hand and lightly brushed my arm. "Oh sorry." then placed it on the table. I knew he was only doing this to annoy me into telling him. I did NOT break that easy though.

"What? Oh, it's okay." was all I said before flipping my hair in his direction. I knew this no longer put me in danger, it only drove him insane.

I heard him mutter something under his breathe. I though he had said "Your horrible." I just smiled, then looked over to Alice who was sitting there staring at us giggling.

"Are you to done now?" She said in a joking tone.

"Yep, I'm ready." I said ignoring Edward's presence, well at least tried to.

"Go on Alice, I'm ready." he said as if I had said nothing.

She smiled and picked up the pad and pen again.

"Okay. We will have to go visit the florist tomorrow. I've already made the appointment, so you tow better have this settled by then."

I looked over to Edward with confused eyes, then back to Alice.

"Slice, what are you talking about?" I questioned with a joking tone.

"UGH! Whatever!"

Then I heard a low chuckle from Edward. I turned to him as his laughs increased, then burst into a loud, obnoxious, laugh. I knew Alice was telling him something. Then Alice laughed too.

"You guys know I hate that." I said trying to stop their laughter.

"What? Laughing?" Edward asked through laughs.

"No! I hate when you talk and I cant hear the whole thing."

"Oh, that. Well the maybe you should tell me what I want to know and we'll stop."

"No way. I'm not losing this fight."

"Have it your was. You were saying Alice?"

"No, I think she should still be there."

"It doesn't matter. She should still have some say."

"Thank you. Next?"

I couldn't handle this anymore. I just put my head down on the table and tried to ignore them.

"Bella, love, aren't you going to help?"

"How can I when I don't know what you talking about?"

" Just say yes or no to the colors."

" But I don't know what they are for."

"I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

"If… you tell me."

"Ugh. Fine I'll tell you later. Alice can you please talk now?" She looked over at Edward and he nodded yes.

"Okay Bella."

"Thanks Alice."

We had spent the last few hours making decisions and appointments. Tomorrow we had to hit the florist, 3 photographers and the jewelers. Apparently I still had to chose my flowers, even though Alice had seen them. I didn't bother fight about the 3 photo places because I did want to have good pictures. And as for the jeweler, I redily agreed. I did want out rings to match.

As I thought about all of this I realized ti would be a long day. I groaned and Edward turned his attention from the keys to me. He had been playing my lullaby, but walked over when he hear me.

"What you don't like that song anymore?"

"No, I still love it. I was just thinking about tomorrow. Its getting late I should probably get to bed."

"Speaking of late…" he said swooping me up into his arms. "You still have something to tell me."

"Let's get upstairs first."

In a second we were upstairs and laying on the bed in his room.

"So, you were saying."

"Your gonna laugh, it was nothing."

"I still want to hear it."

" I had just been wishing I had seen your face when I left."

"Oh you wanna see it? Well here it is." He got up and walked over to his couch. He turned to the door as if I had just walked away and dropped his jaw. I walked over to his still frozen stance and sat on his lap. He closed his mouth and smiled.

" I was right, it was funny."

"Oh yeah, you think its funny? I'll show you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. Leaning down, he gave me a kiss like I had given him earlier. E stood back up and began to walk away.

"You better not leave me."

He laughed and turned around, climbing into bed next to me.

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek.

"Go to sleep Bella."

And with that he began humming my lullaby. I could no longer right sleep. As I drifted away I could hear him say "I love you"


End file.
